1. Field of the Invention
Many techniques and various apparatus for administration of various fluids intravenously into the body for a variety of purposes are well known in the art. Solution administration devices are commonly known as intravascular or "IV" systems and generally include a tubular flow line of selected length having a spike at the upper end which may be inserted into an IV solution bag or bottle and a catheter tip at the opposite end for infusing fluid from the bag or bottle into a patient's vein or artery. The flow line or tube also typically includes a flow regulator in form of a drip chamber and an automated or a thumb-operated device for controlling the rate of fluid flow from the bag or bottle into the flow chamber and to the patient. Variations of this IV system are used during heart catheterization procedures, where a catheter is inserted in a patient's artery or vein, extended into the heart or other area of investigation and a supply of diagnostic radiopaque contrast media is injected from a manifold into the vascular system for angiography in this area. The contrast media is conventionally used for angiography throughout the cardiovascular system, including cerebral and peripheral arteriography, coronary arteriography, ventriculography and the like. Intravascular injection of the radiopaque diagnostic agent contrast media opacifies those vessels in the path of flow of the contrast media, permitting radiographic visualization of the internal structures of the human body. Although the contrast media is particularly well indicated and effective for angiography throughout the cardiovascular system, it is very expensive.
During normal catheterization procedures where contrast media is used, a bottle of contrast media is typically suspended and spiked by one end of a conventional IV apparatus, the opposite end of which is attached to a manifold to facilitate injection of contrast media into the area of investigation at the proper time. Each such procedure requires varying amounts of contrast media and upon completion of each procedure, the IV tubing and unused contrast media, still in the contrast media bottle, are discarded, regardless of the quantity of contrast media remaining in the bottle. This procedure is necessary to avoid the possibility of contamination of the contrast media remaining in the bottle due to pathogens which may reverse-flow by reflux through the IV tubing from the patient into the contrast media. This normal operating technique frequently results in a significant expensive waste for many catheterization procedures, depending upon the quantity of contrast media remaining in the dispensing bottle after the procedure has been completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of intravenous systems are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,563, dated Mar. 14, 1978, to Robert D. Tuseth, details a "Disc Valve In A Container For Dispensing Liquids". The patent describes an improved disc valve in a container for dispensing liquids, which device includes at least two upstanding posts adjacent an outlet passage in the bottom of the container and a floatable disc member with apertures near its periphery, through which the posts extend. The posts are fitted with disc-retaining stops at the upper end. The posts position the disc and the relationship between the size of the apertures and the thickness of the posts assures that the disc will seat over the outlet passage to prevent the passage of air when all the liquid has been dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,123, dated Jan. 10, 1984, to F. DiSalvo, details a "Parenteral Liquid Application Apparatus". The apparatus includes a liquid flow control device fitted with a membrane which intermittantly closes and opens flow communication from beneath the dripping tube. A cannula serves to apply the liquid to the patient, the side of the membrane remote from its control side being connected by a capillary tube to the interior of the dripping tube to equalize the pressure changes occurring on both sides of the membrane as the liquid level and supply vessel decreases. The flow rate is initially adjusted by lowering the level of the liquid stabilization device with respect to the level of the dripping chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,643, dated Jun. 14, 1988, to Theodore S. Wortrich, details a "Sterile Fluid Dispensing System and Method". The system is disposable to enable a succession of individuals to be supplied with a sterile medical solution during operative and other procedures. The system uses a number spaced-apart, penetrable, elastomerically sealed funnels branching from an outlet from the solution container or attached drip chamber. A standard sterile administration set having a spike end may be inserted into the seal of a first funnel to provide flow to a first individual. After the first procedure is completed, the conduit to the first funnel is clamped and the sequence is repeated, but with the spiked end of a second administration set inserted for supply to a second individual. The sequence may be repeated for a selected number of branches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,619, dated Aug. 22, 1989, to Marie A. Toth, details an "Intracranial Pressure Monitoring System". The device includes a first valve having a first input port and first and second output ports, with the first output port adapted for connection to a drainage collection bag. A tube connects the input port of the first valve to a patient. A second valve has an input port connected to the second output port of the first valve. A dome member has a first opening for connection with an input port of the second valve, a second opening for receiving a pressure transducer and a third opening to permit balancing of the system. Through this configuration, the drainage collection bag is located before the pressure sensor, but at a maximum distance from the patient to reduce the risk of infection and an automatic relief valve may replace the second valve to provide for automatic venting of dangerously high levels of intracranial fluids. An "Intravenous Administration System" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,524, dated Jan. 9, 1990, to Gordon Smith. The apparatus is designed to administer a volumetric flow of parenteral liquids into a patient's system, through which the quantity of liquid flowing into the system may be easily adjusted. The apparatus includes two separate hydrostatic head pressure systems. The first head pressure is applied from a container, through a metering device with an adjustable fixed orifice to a regulator located a fixed distance below the container. The second head is applied from the regulator, which is designed to prevent air flow through it to the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,173, dated Oct. 22, 1991, to John J. Sacco, details an IV Apparatus. The IV apparatus includes a gravity flow path fluid for administering IV fluids to a patient, in which multiple IV fluids can be delivered at different flow rates to the patient without having to replace the system apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide a contrast media dispensing system or apparatus for dispensing contrast media from a source of supply to a patient, wherein the contrast media unused from a first procedure may be utilized in a second procedure without fear of media contamination during the first procedure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a contrast media dispensing apparatus for safely using substantially all of the contrast media located in a bottle in more than one catheterization procedure, which apparatus includes a spike for spiking a contrast media bottle and a first length of tubing attached to the spike and provided with a stopcock having a luer lock fitting for attachment to a second length of tubing provided with a check valve and terminating in a reservoir. A third length of tubing extends from a second stopcock connected to the reservoir and is fitted with a second check valve and a luer lock fitting for attachment to a conventional manifold. The contrast media may be selectively drained from the bottle into the reservoir during a first catheterization procedure, the entire apparatus below the top stopcock removed and discarded after the first procedure, a second sterile apparatus attached to the in-place first length of tubing and a second catheterization procedure undertaken without contaminating the contrast media remaining in the bottle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a contrast media dispensing apparatus for dispensing contrast media from a supply bottle in multiple sequential catheterization procedures without contaminating the remaining contrast media, which apparatus includes a spike for spiking the contrast media bottle, a vent provided in or near the spike, a first length of IV tubing fitted with a stopcock and a luer lock fitting for attachment to a second length of tubing having a check valve and terminating in the top of a reservoir. A third length of IV tubing extends from a second stopcock at the bottom of the reservoir and terminates in another luer lock fitting for attachment to a conventional manifold, wherein the connected second IV tubing, reservoir, second stopcock and third IV tubing may be discarded after the first procedure and a second like apparatus attached to the top stopcock, for using substantially all of the contrast media in the bottle without fear of contaminating the contrast media remaining in the bottle during the first or subsequent procedure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a contrast media dispensing apparatus for dispensing contrast media from a supply bottle in multiple catheterization procedures without contaminating the contrast media during each procedure, which apparatus includes a vented or unvented spike for spiking the rubber plug in the contrast media bottle and a first length of IV tubing fitted with a stopcock having a luer lock fitting for attachment directly to a reservoir. A third length of IV tubing may be fitted with an optional check valve and extends from a second stopcock connected to the bottom of the reservoir and terminates in a second luer lock fitting for attachment to a conventional manifold, wherein the connected reservoir and third IV tubing may be discarded after the first procedure and a second twin apparatus attached to the top stopcock and the original first length of tubing for using substantially all of the contrast media in the bottle without fear of contaminating the contrast media in the bottle during the first procedure.